Spyro vs. Twilight Sparkle
Spyro vs. Twilight Sparkle is a What-If One Minute Melee between Spyro from Spyro the Dragon and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony. It is the Ninth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Spyro vs. My Little Pony! These are two of the most notorious magical and mythical creatures of the color purple begin to point their horns, though whose magecraft will prove to be the best? Will it be the purple dragon prophet or the Princess of Magic. Find out NOW!!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Twilight Sparkle.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Spyro.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction It was a sunny day in the town of Ponyville. The village was full of ponies trading and going about their daily lives. Twilight Sparkle was traveling out into the Everfree forest to pick up some herbs from Zecora's house for her friend Pinkie Pie who became sick from an unknown illness. Just as she was about to go into Zecora's house. A dark figure was seen lurking near by. Twilight Sparkle: What is that? As she entered into the area a purple dragon was seen heading towards Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me! Can I help you? Spyro soon heard the voice and turned around. Almost in a panic. Spyro: Who are you? Where is Sparx's? Have you seen him? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot. Is he a yellow dragonfly? Spyro: Yes, have you seen him? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry he is safe. My friends are watching him. Spyro went from a panic to a little angry. Spyro: If you caught Sparx. I have no choice but to fight you. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, let's talk about th.... Twilight's sentence was cut off when a fire ball was shot at her. Twilight Sparkle: Seems like we are going to do things the hard way. Spyro: Bring it! Both combatants enter into their battle stances. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues BORUTO VS NARUTO BOSS BATTLE) 60 Twilight starts this fight by charging at Spyro, while charging her horn to perform a magic spell. Spyro was able dodged the attack by jumping to the side. As Twilight runs by him, Spyro then performed a Fire Spell. 54 Twilight blocked Spyro's spell by generating a force field. Twilight then processed to generate a beam out of her horn. Spyro leapt to the side, causing Twilight to miss. Twilight continued to fire energy beams from her horn, and Spyro keeps dodging her attacks. Eventually, Spyro reached Twilight, and threw her across Zecora's House. 45 Spyro processes to walk into the house, where Twilight was. He then processed to fire a Ice spell at Twilight. The Ice managed to hit Twilight, causing the young Alicorn to be turned into ice. Spyro then started to get overconfidence. Suddenly, a magical beam emerged from the ice, hitting Spyro, and causing him to be sent flying. Spyro lands on the ground, but quickly gets back up. Just then, Twilight teleported behind Spyro. 38 As Spyro noticed Twilight, the young Alicorn kicked him upwards and processed to unleash a barrage of magic at the purple dragon. During the barrage, Spyro managed to dodge Twilight's attack and sent her to the ground. He then attempted to crush her with rocks. But Twilight teleported away, preventing from getting crushed by the rocks. Spyro looked around for the young Alicorn, until he saw her charging towards him. Spyro charged towards the charging Twilight, while at the same time generating one of his magical spells.Twilight noticed this and charged up her horn to perform a magic spell too. 27 Eventually the two clashed and they spells collided causing a massive explosion, resulting in more of the forest getting destroyed. Spyro manages to get out of the explodes with cuts and bruises, and even noticed that his skin was scorched, and had burn holes. Spyro kept on looking around the forest. Spyro hears Twilight and sees her in the sky, flying. The fight continued to rage on. 20 Spyro's body begins to glow. Then suddenly, large thunderbolts came charging at Twilight, while watching in shock. Twilight though was able to put a shield up and the electricity hit Spyro. Spyro entered in a temporary state of shock as he fell to the ground. Spyro then was consumed by the darkness within him and transformed into Dark Spyro. Twilight processed to unleash a large beam of magical energy. Dark Spyro dodged Twilight's attack and perform an Aether spell. The spell managed to hit Twilight, but was unfazed, as she continued to unleash another barrage of energy beams at Dark Spyro. 16 Dark Spyro took the beams, however the barrage of Energy beams to deal minor, to no damage. Twilight then processed to teleport behind Dark Spyro, and is about to generate a magical beam at point blank range. However, Spyro quickly did a front flip, resulting in him kicking Twilight's chin, which resulted in her energy beam to be shot upwards. Spyro then processed to perform a Fire spell at a distracted Twilight. She quickly notice this, and teleports away before Spyro could fire. Twilight is seen away from Spyro, and fatigued. 10 Twilight looked around unable to locate Spyro. Then suddenly, Twilight enters in a state of panic, when she hears Spyro's voice behind her. Before she could get away from him, Spyro performed another Aether spell. Aether successfully hits Twilight, which resulted in both Twilight getting injured, and her crashing onto the ground. Spyro was no longer playing around and showing pity towards Twilight Sparkle. 6 Just then the chest containing the Rainbow Power appears and opens, granting Twilight both a power increase, and her physical appearance to change. Both Spyro and Twilight enter a stance that results in Spyro performing the Ultimate Aether Attack, while Twilight is about to use the Rainbow Power. Both Spyro and Twilight fire their beams of energy at each other. Both beams clashed. The two magical being struggle to see who is superior. 3 Twilight Sparkle's Rainbow Power, which caused over power Spyro' s dark energy. Spyro to be engulfed by his attack. 1 Dark Spyro screams with both fear and pain. K.O. Dark Spyro is then seen dropping to the ground, as he reverts back into his normal form. Twilight Sparkle then processes to land on the ground, and walks towards Spyro. Twilight: You fought hard! Twilight Sparkle uses her horn as she heals Spyro from his wounds. Spyro: Why did you do that? Twilight Sparkle: You fight for good and I can tell that in you. Sparx return to Spyro as the two talked. Sparx: Spyro? Spyro: Sparx! Before they could enjoy a reunion a dark shadow emerged in front of them. King Sombra laughs as Twilight Sparkle and Spyro work together to take him down. Results This melee's winner is Twilight Sparkle. (Cues Impressions of Celestial Origins) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees